


My Own... Personal...

by Vic2Fic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2Fic/pseuds/Vic2Fic
Summary: Buffy in the Bronze, watching Faith.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 35





	My Own... Personal...

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 7 and written 11 years ago (back in 2009). Posted a very long time ago on Livejournal under my previous pen-name.
> 
> Inspired by Depeche Mode!

I can’t remember whose idea it had been to go to the Bronze but it was generally decided that we all needed a night off, even me.

I’m not sure what the regulars thought as Faith and the dozen or so potentials invaded the dance floor. I wasn’t in the mood to dance; instead I disappeared upstairs to the place I’d gone the first time I came here.

The balcony overlooked the dance floor, from up here I could see everything going on below; Willow and Kennedy sat in a booth watching the dancing, Anya was arguing with the bartender as Xander stood behind looking exasperated, and Faith... in the centre of the dance floor... centre of all the attention.

Her top left little to the imagination and coupled with her tight leather trousers they really showed off her curvy yet muscular figure.

The way she danced was hypnotic and I couldn’t help but stare – I was transfixed by her. She looked up at me and our gazes locked, a sly grin appearing on her face – and that’s when the music changed. Had she planned this, did she know or was it just fate as the bass line thumped out and the music beckoned me to “Reach out and touch Faith”.

As I made my way down to the dance floor our eyes remained locked. Her hips moved in a way that words can’t describe, but they had me spellbound. It wasn’t until I reached her in the centre of the room that I realised we were alone. Everyone else had gone, yet the music continued.

“Like what you see, B?” she said as I got closer, her voice husky and full of lust.

I couldn’t talk, my jaw wouldn’t work, and the words wouldn’t come.

“Well?” she questioned, a glint in her eye as the music yet again commanded me.

I couldn’t control myself any longer. I lunged forward grabbing her arms and pulling her towards me.

As our lips met it felt electric, like years of built up passion had been released at last. The kiss seemed to continue for an eternity until we finally succumbed to the need to breathe.

Neither of us said anything, we just stood there panting for air for a moment and then the break in proceedings was over. Our hands were all over each other, feverously trying to removing clothing while our tongues danced in each other’s mouth.

Faith slammed against the table of a booth, falling on to it; I’d not even realised that we had been moving all this time.

So there we were, semi-clad in an empty club, desire and lust mirrored in our eyes, with Faith splayed out in front of me.

I climbed on to the table holding myself up above her as I captured her lips again. Leaning on one elbow my free hand began to explore her body; her curves accentuated by her toned muscles, her breasts crying out for attention.

As my lips left her mouth I was certain that I heard a whimper of complaint but not for long as I wrapped them round one of her nipples. All this time my hand continued to explore further down her body, past the scar I’d caused, and stopping for a moment to play with her belly button.

She writhed beneath me trying to encourage my hand to continue. As she ran her nails down my back I switched the attention of my mouth and tongue to her other nipple, and my hand probed lower searching out her core.

A tap on my shoulder wrenched me from my dream and I found myself back on the balcony, fully dressed.

“Hey Buff, whatch’ya looking at?”

“Oh nothing Will”, I lied hoping that I hadn’t drooled and that Willow wouldn’t notice the higher pitch of my voice, “nothing at all.”

Faith continued to gaze at me, the sly grin becoming a knowing smile. Damn those shared slayer dreams, and the growing wetness between my thighs.


End file.
